


Que todo mejore pronto

by Nevalanti



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevalanti/pseuds/Nevalanti
Summary: [CONTIENE SPOILER]  Según hechos del capítulo 16.[Angustia]MC: sin género en especifico / Genderless.Miedo y Beel.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Que todo mejore pronto

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera publicación de Obey Me!~ y, también, es mi lento regreso a la escritura después de unos dos años.

La pantalla de tu D.D.D se ilumina anunciando la llegada de una notificación que expresa la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, abres aquella notificación esperando que probablemente sea Mammon quejándose de lo difícil que es independizarse, pero al momento de ver en la lista de mensajes sientes que se te enfría la sangre… Belphegor te había escrito: _“¿Estás?”_ inmediatamente sientes una corriente eléctrica pasar por tu espina haciéndote temblar levemente… aún temes de él, aún se repite la escena del ático en tu cabeza, aún se repite esa imagen de ti pereciendo entre los brazos de Mammon y la desesperación de los hermanos sin saber qué hacer.

Tus manos comienzan a temblar y sueltas el aparato sintiéndote incapaz de responderle, te abrazas mientras te repites mentalmente _“todo va estar bien… no te hará daño”._ Pronto sientes unos brazos rodearte junto con una cálida presencia en tu espalda y un mentón sobre tu hombro.

\- Lo siento – oyes su voz cargada de culpa y preocupación – Lo siento mucho – susurra dejándote todas las palabras que pensaste atoradas en tu garganta.

Desde aquel incidente Beelzebub se escabullía a tu habitación cada vez que Belphegor dormía y Mammon no te hacía berrinches… él notó que estabas diferente y si bien tratabas de no demostrarlo Beel podía saberlo y siente la gran necesidad de volver a verte siendo tú sin ese miedo; siente que no te ha visto sonreír igual desde aquello.

\- Él… Belphie no es malo… es solo que – asientes levemente para darle tranquilidad no sabes qué decir.

Comprendes el poder de gemelos que comparten, por eso no quieres decir algo que comprometa los sentimientos de Beel y que estos sean percibidos por el otro, pero en especial; no quieres herir a Beel porque Belphegor es su preciado hermano y familia, cuando tú solo estarás en Devildom por el año de intercambio, sin embargo cuando lo notaste él ya se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ti en ese lugar.

\- Si no sientes seguridad estando en la misma habitación que Belphie, toma mi mano. Como cuando me dejaste tomar la tuya por mis pesadillas. Yo me aseguraré de estar a tu lado cada vez que necesites de esa mano – espera que con esas palabras se alivien tus miedos, sin embargo tu primera reacción son lágrimas deslizándose por tus mejillas lo que sorprende al de cabellos anaranjados, rápidamente se asegura de ponerse frente a ti mirándote tratando de juntar palabras en su mente que puedan cambiar la situación – Y-Yo… - su frustración es perceptible en su tono de voz, luego sientes sus grandes manos en tus mejillas y con suma delicadeza mueve sus pulgares sobre tus pómulos secando las lágrimas que brotaban sin piedad.

\- Beel, perdón.

Vuelve a abrazarte casi envolviéndote por completo con su figura, tu rostro está hundido en su pecho, Beelzebub cierra sus ojos y ambos comparten un deseo _“que todo mejore pronto.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente me atrapó lo lindo que es Beel y de verdad no me gusta el como se trató la incorporación de Belphegor, literal yo estaría full temerosa de él y lo último que querría sería estar junto a él, lol.  
> Así que aquí combiné una idea irreal de la encrucijada moral de Beel, porque todx sabemos que estaba más feliz de estar Belphie que preocupado por lo que hizo lol -aunquenerealidadaningunolepreocupooseaque?sobretodoDiavoloysuextrañosentidodejusticia-.
> 
> Luego de despotricar todo esto, tengo que decir que escribir de manera genderless un fanfic es algo en lo que siento que aún no me manejo bien. Cualquier critica constructiva (real constructiva) será bien recibida.
> 
> There's a smol chance that I might translate the fic , I won't promise anything tho.


End file.
